sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Angelina The Bat
'' Looks'' Angelina The Bat has a white body and black wings.' She has blue eyes and white spikes at the back of her head. She has a round black nose and long eyelashes. Angelina's' clothes are casual (Strapless black top and light pink trousers). She wears black sneakers and pink and black gloves. Angelina always wears a light pink heart necklace that was given to her by her Great Grandmother, (who she was very close to) before her great granmother passed away. '' ''Personality & Hobbies'' ''Personality:'' Angelina is very quiet and shy. Her emotions change every hour (Sad, Happy, Angry, In love and Excited). Sometimes Angelina can be active or lazy. Alot of the time she is lying down on her bed listening to music from her iPod touch 4 :D. She can also be a bit slow at some times. '' '''Hobbies:'' Angelina has quite alot of hobbies. Some of them are Running, Flying, Reading, Singing and Dancing. She got a trophie in year 3 for a 500 metre run and a other trophie for flying 1000 metres. She once entered the talent show in year 5 and sang and danced to Reach For The Stars and Won 1st place! She has also read over 2000 books. Childhood Angelina's childhood was very mysterious. On the week when she was born her father died from shock and Angelina and her mother disappeared. Then they returned and Angelina went to a primary school. Then on the day that she turned 13, she or anyone else could remember her childhood. Angelina found some certificates and trophies (Some mentioned in Hobbies) up in her attic. She also found her fathers death certificate. Relationships Rouge The Bat: Rouge is Angelina's closest friend. Rouge met Angelina in high school. They always hang out with each other and go on double dates with themselfs and their boyfriends.'' ''Shadow The hedgehog:' Shadow is currently dating Angelina at the moment. They met each other in high school. Shadow is very romantic with her and brings her gifts on some of their dates. Lilly The Fox: '''Lilly is one of Angelina's friends. They met in rome while having their school holidays. they keep in touch time to time. ''Sonic The Hedgehog:' Sonic just knows Angelina as he is Rouge's boyfriend. They met at one of Rouge's parties. ''Blaze The Cat: Blaze is one of Angelina's friends. They met at Rouge's sleepover party. They go for manicures and pedicures every week.'' ''Cream The Rabbit: Angelina just babysits Cream as Cream's mum is always out working.'' ''Tails The Fox: Tails is one of Angelina's friends. They met at the library while reading books.'' ''Knucles The Echidna: Knuckles hates Angelina beause she keeps stealing his chaos emerald.'' '''''Contact Angelina You can contact Angelina by liking her facebook page or account on the sonic girls site. Facebook: '''Angelina The Bat ''Sonic Girls Site: www.blazeandrougeproductions.webs.com (Then you go on members and click Angelina The bat. But to contact her you will need to sign up)'' ''Email:' angelinathebat235@hotmail.co.uk Category:Females Category:Bats